whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-10107190-20141003002302
Because I'm bored, let us analyze this shall we? Got my heart made up on you Oooh, oooh, oooh You said what you said - What did she say? Did she say something about ending the relationship? Or did she say something about it being dangerous? When words are knives it's hard not to forget - This could possibly mean that there was some kind of violence involved, or it could just be figurative. ' But something in my head wouldn't reset - '''Something isn't letting him... ' Can't give up on us yet - '''give up! He can't give up on them even though the girl is trouble No, whoa Your love was so real - It felt like real love? ' It pulled me in just like a magnetic field - '''Simile explaining that there was something about her that grabbed his attention. ' I'd let you go but something's taking the wheel - 'He ''could let her go, and it seems that he has tried, but something is stopping him. ''' Yeah, it's taking the wheel Oh, whoa My mind says, no you're no good for me - '''His mind is telling him that this relationship is not a good idea... You're no good but my heart's made up on you - but his heart says something different. His heart says that he needs her. ' My body can't take what you give to me - '''It could mean that he feels certain feelings around her, or maybe they just have some kind of sexual... relationship? ( XD ) ' What you give, got my heart made up on you Got my heart made up on you - 'His heart has made the decision to go after the girl. ' I should be making a break - 'He feels that he should be making a move to end the relationship. ' Up all night thinking, I'm planning my escape - 'These thoughts have gone through his mind all through the night, while he constantly tells himself that he will figure out a way to get out of this situation. ' But this insomnia ain't going away - 'These thoughts and lack of sleep don't seem to be going anywhere. ' And now I'm back at your place - 'He can't stay away from her. ' Oh, no My mind says, no you're no good for me You're no good but my heart's made up on you My body can't take what you give to me What you give, got my heart made up on you Whoa, whoa Got my heart made up on you Look what you did, what you did What you're doing to me - 'This girl is making his life so much harder, because the relationship isn't safe, but he can't let it go. ' You got me searching for the words, like a silent movie - 'Simile to describe that he feels trapped, like he cannnot tell her how he feels, how he needs to break it up but he can't. ' I can't breathe, I can't see, it's so out of control - 'The girl makes it seem like he can't do anything anymore, it's getting so out of control! ' But baby honestly my hands are up, I'm letting go - '''His hands are up in defeat, he has tried everything in his power to stop himself from chasing after her, but he can't "hold on" any longer, he's "letting go." Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go Got my heart made up on you My mind says, no you're no good for me You're no good but my heart's made up on you My body can't take what you give to me What you give, got my heart made up on you Whoa, whoa Got my heart made up on you My mind says no Got my heart made up on you Up on you, up on you WELP I HOPE YOU LIKED MY TOTALLY RANDOM ANALYSIS OF THE LYRICS TO HEART MADE UP ON YOU ''BY THE ONE AND ONLY, ''R5. ''IT'S AN AMAZING SONG WITH A REALLY GOOD IDEA AND STORY TO IT! ' '''I did this in 7th grade, analyzing lyrics, talking about what they mean, if they are literal or figurative, all that stuff. xD